


Unternet

by kafuka



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafuka/pseuds/kafuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing I meant for the Tim/Kom Meme that never made it there. Enjoy the PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unternet

Tim was surprised to see Kon in the Unternet; or anyway, something that  _looked_  like Kon. Tim knew of the various ways bad guys used the program, but the thought of conjuring up replicas of people he knew just so they could fool around was usually the last thing on Tim’s mind when he entered. The replica of Kon looked at Tim sheepishly, and he almost couldn’t believe himself for the thoughts he was already having. This was not why he was here, and he was not going to let something like a little temptation keep him from doing his duty.  
  
Tim nodded curtly at the Kon replica and expected it to disappear, and when it didn’t, he frowned. This wasn’t a trap, was it? Tim watched as “Kon’s” clothes melted away, and the replica reacted in an almost human way, watching its clothes disappear and then looking embarrassed.  
  
“Uh,” it began.  
  
Tim shook his head. Why the hell not? He was here, and what would be the harm of a quickie with a non-entity no one would find out about? That was the beauty of the Unternet.  
  
Tim closed the distance between himself and “Kon,” reaching a hand up and cupping the back of its neck, pulling its lips to his own.  
  
“Its,” Tim thought to himself. I sound like a serial killer. For now, for the sake of the fantasy, this “Kon”  _is_  Kon.  
  
Kon stood still for a few seconds as Tim started kissing him, wrapped his other arm around Kon’s shoulders and pulled him close. Kon responded immediately, and Tim was surprised at how real it felt. All part of the fantasy, he decided.  
  
Tim had to stand on tiptoe to reach Kon’s mouth, and despite anchoring himself on Kon’s broad shoulders, he was still struggling. When Kon reached down and grabbed Tim around the waist, raising him to eye level, Tim assumed it was the the program fulfilling his wishes. It was a really good program, he had to admit.  
  
Kon began to lower Tim down, and Tim found himself sitting on the end of a large, soft bed, another gift from the program. Tim smiled into the kiss, and pulled away, looking up at Kon. “Nice feature, isn’t it?” He said, patting the bedspread.  
  
Kon grinned. “Definitely.”  
  
Kon joined him on the bed, laying Tim down and pulling off his mask. “Never seen this costume before,” Kon said.  
  
Tim laughed. “It’s a special edition DLC. Unlockable only in the Unternet.”  
  
“This place just keep getting better and better,” Kon said and leaned back down to kiss Tim.  
  
Tim let his hands wander over Kon’s body as they kissed, figuring he would make as much use of this fantasy as possible. “Kon” felt wonderfully real and solid, just as tough and thick as he did in real life. Not that Tim had been able to touch Kon like this in the real world, but enough tag along flights, tackles out of danger and friendly hugs had taught him a thing or two about Kon’s physique.   
  
Not as big as Superman, but certainly getting there, Kon’s body embarrassed and ensorcelled him. Despite the year Kon was gone, and even with all the growing and changing Tim’s body had decided to do, Kon still came back just as big and strong. Sure, Tim was closer to eye level with Kon than he ever had been, but the idea of being enveloped in his arms still made Tim feel small and safe. Nothing could replace his clone boy.  
  
If only I could tell him this for real, Tim thought, stroking up and down Kon’s chest and stomach. If only  _this_  was really happening.   
  
Tim found his cock was already uncomfortable hard, pushing against his jock in a way that made him wish he was also naked. Tim broke the kiss again to figure out how to remove his Unternet Red Robin costume to find the program had done it for him.  
  
Kon smiled. “Better and better.”  
  
Tim grinned and saw Kon was also erect and leaking. The precision on this thing was fascinating, but Tim didn’t want to think about who programmed this and how. It would definitely kill his erection.  
  
Tim smiled up at Kon. “Lay down,” he said, moving to the side and leaving room for Kon’s bigger form to sidle up beside him. Tim crawled in-between Kon’s legs and planted both hands on either side of Kon’s large arms.  
  
He gave Kon a quick kiss on the forehead, and then trailed his lips across Kon’s jaw and down to his clavicle. Kon moaned and grabbed Tim’s ass, kneading and groping. Tim loved the noises Kon made, and was vaguely weirded out how accurately the program was portraying what Tim wanted Kon to sound like during sex. I really need to stop thinking about the technical side of things, Tim decided. I may be kind of fun ruiner, but I’m not going to ruin this for myself.  
  
Tim trailed down Kon’s chest, sucking at a nipple and flicking the other with his thumb. Kon groaned and bucked his hips. Tim felt Kon’s erection bump his chest slightly and leave a sticky bit of residue. Tim definitely didn’t want to think about how the program simulated  _that_.  
  
He continued kissing his way down Kon’s chest to the trial of hair leading to his cock. Tim nosed the hair happily, breathing in the smell of sex and a very aroused Kon.   
  
“Oh shit, Tim,” Kon was panting, trying his best to keep from bucking up and into Tim again. “Please, man. Please do something.”  
  
Tim really liked the sound of Kon begging, and grinning up at him, backed away and positioned himself over Kon’s cock. Kon let out a strangled sound, somewhere between and moan and cheer, and took Tim’s hips in his hands, guiding him down over his cock.  
  
As Tim slid down Kon’s dick, he spared half a thought about the fact that lube was apparently unnecessary in the Unternet, but decided not to think about why or how. Better to focus on the wonderful, burning sensation. He eased himself down, Kon’s fingers digging into his hips.  
  
“Tell, uh - oh fuck! Tell me if I’m hurting you, okay, Tim?” Kon said, and Tim could see how much he was straining to keep himself from moving until Tim was acclimated.  
  
Tim nodded. “Okay.” He gasped a bit, feeling himself slipping the last few centimeters until Kon was completely inside him. Tim threw his head back and panted, letting his body adjust, angling himself just right.  
  
“You alright?” Kon asked.  
  
“Definitely.” Tim said and put his hands over the ones Kon had on his hips. “So very alright.”  
  
Relocating his hands to Kon’s shoulders, Tim began to slowly, gently ride Kon’s cock up, and then more quickly, down. Kon made the most wonderful noises when Tim tightened around him, and Kon bucked up to meet Tim’s next thrust, sending sparks flying in Tim’s peripheral version.   
  
“Yeeeessssss,” Tim hissed. “Yes, Kon, right there, right there, don’t, don’t - stay there.”  
  
Kon took a hand off Tim’s hip and began stroking his dick, doing his best to match the timing of their thrusts and bucks. Tim moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Kon’s thumb roll over the slit, rubbing precum across his head. Between that and Kon’s cock hitting just the right spot, Tim was seconds from coming.  
  
Kon still managed to come first though, and the sound he made - something between a low, throaty moan and a growl - made Tim’s eyes snap open. The look on Kon’s face made Tim’s cock give a final twitch and he came all over Kon’s taut stomach.  
  
Both boys collapsed into a sweaty, sticky heap on the bed. Kon slid out of Tim slowly, and slung an arm around his waist, reaching down to massage Tim’s ass again.   
  
“Shit, man,” Kon said, panting. “That was amazing.”  
  
“Yeah,” Tim said, shakily, still seeing little points of light on the sides of his vision. “I could get used to this place.”  
  
“It’s definitely nice and private.” Kon said. “But, man, I thought you’d be mad.”  
  
Tim laughed weakly. “What would I be mad about?”  
  
“That I, you know, followed you in here. But since the first thing you did was wish my clothes away and jump me, I guess it wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”  
  
If Tim hadn’t been a Bat, he probably would have frozen up Kon’s statement. Instead, he continued letting himself breathe raggedly.  
  
Followed me in here, Tim’s mind repeated. This isn’t an Unternet replica. This is the real Kon. Who followed me in here, was subjected to my desires via the program and then had sex with me. Oh shit. Ohhhhh shit.  
  
“I mean, yeah, I was surprised, but I guess this is as good a place as any to act on your secret desires, or whatever.” Kon had moved his minstrating hand down to Tim’s thigh. “I didn’t think you’d be so straightforward about it, but then again, I thought you didn’t know I followed you in. Stupid of me to think that, considering you’re a Bat and all, huh?”  
  
“Yeah.” Tim said. “Stupid.”


End file.
